


Captain, My Captain

by FelineBlue



Series: S is for Spicy Stuff [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Lance, Teacher Shiro, Teacher-Student Relationship, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: Lance is a little hot for his teacher, Captain Shirogane, but will all his efforts pay off?This has nothing to do with cannon at all; its written at the Galaxy Garrison and Shiro didn't go to Kerberos with Matt but instead became a teacher... of sorts.





	Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I tried out Shance because Shance is also one of my favourite ships???
> 
> But I also can't seem to find my voice when I write Shiro but I will try???
> 
> This is the first of my September Writing Challenge lol goodbye.

The first flight simulator was created back in 1910 and was essentially just two barrel halves; one placed on top of a pedestal and the other one was there to represent a swinging cockpit. The pilots who were training to be so, would sit in the upper half of that swinging barrel and it would be manually moved to simulate various speeds of wind so the newbies could practice how to control flight attitudes.

It was not meant for sex at all.

Nor were the newer versions of said simulators that were even more advanced in technology and taught pilots how to fly in space rather then how to manage numerous different wind speeds.

But if there were a simulator created for this moment, it would be needed right about now as Lance dropped down to his knees and eagerly opened his mouth up for the really thick cock he was about to suck.

If only there were a simulator to teach you that.

To be honest, Lance couldn't exactly tell you how he had found himself falling head over dick in love with a certain captain. Before he even knew it, the senior officer was appointed to his class just a little over a year ago. He was to teach them air combat manoeuvring skills and the many successful ways to perform rescue missions. Of course, however, all the girls in his class swooned every time Shiro would open his mouth or even lift his arm up to gesture towards something on the holo screen.

But by god, did Lance never not think about how perfect Shiro's hands were and how'd they'd look wrapped around his slim tanned thighs as the graduate student ploughed him into the wall.

Fast forward to having Shiro as his teacher for a good six months now, Lance couldn't help himself any longer and started to drop hints that he was interested in the man anyway he could.

When they were not scheduled to perform in the simulators, they had class time and he had made it a point to always go up front to one of the students who sat there and ask questions. But oh no, Lance knew how to ask questions and still get attention from the others around him. It was always either the first three students who sat in front of Shiro's desk that he'd go up to and talk with; purposely bending over their desks for hushed conversations. Lance would absently, if you could call it that, sway his hips every now and then to hopefully draw attention to his ass. That wasn't the only thing Lance did in order to try and be as blatant as he could be with his teacher. 

Sometimes, Lance sat around the middle in the classroom and would chew on his pens. Doing anything to draw someone's eyes to his mouth but whenever he would make eye contact with Shiro, whether it be intentional or accidental, would shoot him a very coy smile and wink before going back to doing whatever.

Other times, Lance would just do anything to draw attention to himself and would use very implicit wording that would either inspire or totally earn him a spot in detention permanently.

But, as expressed before, it did not.

All Lance's hard work and sexual advances paid off. 

Which is how Lance had found himself here, following orders from Shiro who had messaged him about his screw up earlier that day and was currently inside one of the simulators as Shiro demonstrated how to properly land a Garrison cruiser safely.

“I know how to do all that, Captain. I'm a great pilot, I know how to land.”

Lance rolled his eyes and leaned up against the cockpit's door that lead back out to the observatory. They were in a mock up of a Galaxy Garrison cruiser that could sit two pilots, and had one of the newer dashboards installed into it so the students could start learning how to operate on the new systems. Shiro was running through one of the simulations now and was telling Lance how to manoeuvre the big ship in between small places.

“Well, you would be right but I haven't been seeing those great piloting skills lately, Cadet McClain. You crashed the cruiser this morning and refused to acknowledge your mistakes.”

Shiro turned around in his seat and gave him a pointed look, his thick brow raised as the other turned down a bit in the front.

Lance huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, giving his teacher a full on signature puppy dog pout.

“I had it all under control until Deedee started screaming about how fast we were approaching the destination location. I'm not called the Tailor for nothing.”

He watched as Shiro's eyes lit up with laughter before the older man chuckled and turned back to start shutting down the machine.

“You were going much too fast to land, but I do understand where you're coming from. I had a friend of mine faint on me in a simulation when two pilots were absolutely needed but the rest of the class and I knew Matt wasn't much of a pilot at all. The teacher insisted though that everyone needed to learn how to pilot a ship when you were in a dog fight but it only ended up with us failing the test and going to the nurse.”

Lance smiled wide and his shoulders shook as he giggled to himself, “You had someone faint in the cockpit with you? Was it because he caught a glimpse of you in the reflection of the windshield and couldn't help but swoon.”

He laid the back of his hand over his forehead and clutched at his shirt, a pleasurable sigh falling past his lips as he slid down the wall for more of a dramatic effect.

Shiro had stood up and was facing him now when he had opened his eyes. His eyes had gone dark with an emotion Lance couldn't put his finger on but could only describe it as hungry. Shiro had his hands tucked into his slim trouser pockets but it looked to Lance that they were in the shape of fists.

Well oh, maybe now was his chance to try something extra.

They were alone together anyway, when was Lance ever going to get an opportunity like this again?

Lance smiled and pushed himself off the wall, sauntering up to Shiro as best as he could since it was a small space. Shiro just watched him, his face not moving except for those dark, ravenous eyes that slid up and down over his entire body before finally looking at his face. The older man stood still and flinched only a little bit when Lance laid his hands onto his broad chest.

“If it were me in that cockpit, do you think I'd faint from how gorgeous you'd look all dressed up in that sexy orange and white jumpsuit? Because I know from a good source that you don't like wearing anything underneath them.”

Lance dropped his voice into a seductive purr, hoping it sounded just like that since he could feel nerves bubbling up from his stomach. He ran his hands down Shiro's chest to then slip two fingers each into the belt loops of his pants before flicking his coy gaze up through his thin spidery lashes.

“Is the rumour true, Captain Shirogane, do you like going commando underneath all your piloting gear?”

Lance watched as Shiro's eyes dropped down to look at his mouth as he bit his bottom lip and smiled wolfishly. What happened next was nothing at all what he expected to happen but was GREATLY received as Lance was pushed up against the cockpit's wall and pressed so tightly into it by Shiro's full weight.

His wrists were pinned above his head and were held by one of Shiro's hands as the other cupped his jaw gently, his thumb swiping across his cheek as they kissed. It was a soft kiss, nothing too heavy but surprising nonetheless. However, Shiro seemed to grow more impatient as time went by. Lance could feel his tongue swipe across the seam of his lips, waiting for permission before Lance allowed him access to his mouth.

Oh boy, did it feel really good to be kissed by one of your heroes.

Lance pressed his hips against Shiro's as their tongues slid together, Shiro dominating the pace they kissed at with ease before Lance started to move against him. He could feel his thighs parting opening as Shiro slid one leg forward for Lance to grind on as he struggled against his binds that were currently not allowing him to touch.

Oh god, did Lance want to touch.

Lance pulled back for a breath but Shiro swooped in again to press his mouth back to his with an open mouth kiss. Sparks ran down every inch of Lance's body as a moan slid out from his throat and right into his teacher's mouth. He couldn't help himself any longer and let yet another one out as he grinded his against Shiro's thigh that was still pressed up into his groin. The friction felt fantastic but all Lance could think about was trying to get Shiro out of his clothes and inside of him.

“Mhmm, Shiro--”

Shiro pulled away, their lips still brushing together as the two of them breathed each other's air for a moment. Lance chanced a look up to see Shiro's dark eyes watching his lips before meeting his gaze with an intense, dark look.

“Why don't you drop and give me head, Cadet.”

Lance didn't think twice about what was asked of him and immediately dropped to the floor on his knees, his hands were released from their hold to eagerly claw at the trouser's zipper.

“Eager, aren't we?”

Shiro's voice was so smooth and yet, very comforting. It filled spaces within Lance that he didn't know needed filling and made his blood rush lower into his stomach as the coil of desire slithered itself into a lustful ball. 

Lance could be asked do to anything if Shiro just spoke to him like that.

He cracked a flirtatious smile up at the older man before biting his lower lip again, pulling the zipper down slowly before pressing his lips to the black, shiny material of Shiro's briefs. Lance heard, rather than saw Shiro give approval before the older man's hand carded his fingers through his short brown hair.

Lance breathed hot air on the large mound that was in front of him, his tongue flattening itself against it without being provoked as the taste of arousal and musk flooded his senses; spurring him forward.

“Am I doing a good job, sir?”

Lance smirked, pressing his hand against him and grinding the heel of his palm upwards to watch Shiro's face contort into one of pleasure. A deep groan made Lance's smile widened before Shiro slipped his hand back into his hair, his fingers twisting themselves into the strands and pulling tight so Lance was forced to do whatever he wanted.

“Not yet, what did I ask of you cadet?”

Shiro held Lance's face away from his lap and with his other hand, pulled himself out from his briefs. Stroking himself a couple of times, Lance could feel his mouth water at the sight of Shiro's very well endowed cock before chancing a glance up at his captian.

The older man smiled knowingly before pulling Lance's head forward, his eyes still watching him as his mouth fell open to slip ahead the thick head.

“That's my good pilot.”

Lance closed his eyes and whined at the praise, his tongue lapping the slit as he smeared saliva and precum all around it. Shiro's hand made no move to do anything but before Lance could pull off his cock, Shiro tightened his grip in his hair so he couldn't move.

“I know you can handle it, Lance. I've watched that mouth of yours tease me for a while now and I know you want this.”

Shiro encouraged him with that deep, commanding tone again and Lance automatically just sank as much of his cock down his throat as he could. The chocking noises were never his thing, he was a man who was always neat and never drooling when he went down on anybody but Shiro was just built so thick that he couldn't help getting a little messy.

This toy for sure needed to come with instructions and chocking hazards labelled all over it.

He bobbed his head as best as he could all the while flattening his tongue to the underside of his shaft. Shiro would tug on his hair when he Lance did something he liked and would continue to do whatever it was till he could hear Shiro groaning softly. Lance was skilled in every aspect that involved his mouth, which yes including deep throating, but with a cock this size?

It was a challenge for sure that he was willing to take.

He flicked his eyes up to look at Shiro as he pulled back a little bit, laving his tongue around the underside of his cock's head again before pushing as far as he could go naturally. Shiro looked down at him and took a deep breath, pushing his hips forward a bit as Lance felt tears start to prick at the sides of his eyes. 

“Lance?”

Shiro murmured softly, he loosened his grip on the back of his head but before he could speak any further; Lance slid as much as he could further down his throat til his lips touched the freshly shaven skin of the older man's pelvis. Shiro let out a very deep growl as his hips jolted forward, forcing even more of himself into Lance's mouth as the tears flowed willing down the sides of his face. He placed his hands on either side of Shiro's thickly, muscled thighs before letting the older man quickly thrust into his mouth.

“Ah- fuck, you're going to make me cum.”

Shiro leaned forward so he could tower over Lance, his forehead resting against the wall as he continued to fuck into his mouth. Lance couldn't help himself any longer and pulled his own cock out, stroking it in time with Shiro's as he whined around the girth.

“I'm going to cum down your throat, you little tease. Fuck, Lance you look so good.”

Lance was eating Shiro's words up as if it were the most delicious thing that was set in front of him which made his own release quick. He spilled all over his closed fist as he looked up to watch Shiro's own orgasm take over; his teacher growled as he buried his cock into his throat again, making sure Lance's lips were pressed firmly around the base of him. Hot liquid slid down his throat before Shiro pulled himself out to paint a little bit of white over his lips before tucking his spent cock back into his pants.

Lance couldn't help but swallow and cough, the air that was stolen from him burned his lungs as he took huge gulps. His lips felt stretched but he still felt extremely satisfied with how his night had turned out.

Too bad what happened next wasn't as pleasant as what could have gone down instead.


End file.
